Tsubasa 5
by Chica del Infierno
Summary: Bueno es mi segundo fic!Nuestro héroes llegan a un campus y para recuperar la pluma tienen q ser alumnos!Ahí conocerán a personajes de diferentes animes! y como siempre nos acompaña el yaoi! es KxF, HxK de Yu Yu Hakusho, JxK de Get Backers y muchos mas!
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno este es mi segundo fic!!!! estoy muy nerviosa!!!!!**

**Este fic es KuroganexFye!!!una de mis parejas yaoi favoritas!!!también van a parecer personajes de otras series como**

**x ejemplo de Yu Yu Hakusho , Get Backers, Sukisho y uno q otro de otras animes….y entre ellas parejas yaoi!!!!**

**Si!!!**

**Espero q sea de su agrado!!!**

Hubo un destello de luz y de repente una masa azulada dejo 4 jóvenes en medio del bosque

Valla caída!!!!

Ku…Kurogane-san???

Tsh, quien mas(abriendo los ojos)tu..tu eres la princesa???

Sus ojos no lo engañaban era la misma niña q estuvo acompañando ya mas de un año pero estaba diferente, ya no se veía tan pequeña, tenia el pelo hasta el codo, su cuerpo esta mas desarrollado (tenia q mencionarlo Sakura no esta muy desarrollada q digamos), la ropa q llevaba usualmente le quedaba muy muy pequeña, indudablemente era la pequeña Sakura pero ahora ya no lo era tanto.

Afirmando con la cabeza-Kurogane-san de verdad es usted??

Ya te dije q si!-poniéndose de pie-q demonios?

Su expresión no fue x nada cuándo se puso de pie se dio cuenta q estaba un poco mas pequeño(solo un poco), su ropa le quedaba grande

Q me paso?

Se ve más pequeño

Y tu xq te ves mas grande?

Q??-mirándose-ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (ni siquiera se dio cuenta)

Hime!!!!Donde esta??

Syaoran-kun!!!x aquí!!

De entre los arbusto salio un chico de pelo marrón junto con un joven rubio q se acercaron a los otros 2

Syaoran-kun?

Sakura-hime usted también y usted Kurogane-san?

Q acaso no ves?-volteándose

Fye-san se mas joven

Como tú te ves más grande-sonriendo-me veo como cuando tenia 17 años jaja

Xq nos a pasado esto Fye-san

No estoy seguro, parece un hechizo q esta en este lugar, mejor preguntémosle a Mokona

y Mokona??

Puuu!!!-saltando y cayendo en la cabeza del ninja-Mokona Modoki ya esta aquí!!

Bajate de ahí, maldita bola blanca!!!-gritando, cogiendo a Mokona y lanzándola

Perro malo!!!-riendo mientras se posaba en los brazos de Fye

Párese q Kuro-rin esta de malas jijiji, Mokona nos puedes explicar xq estamos así (calmando su risa)

Como me dijiste baka!!!-molesto

Este lugar parece tener un fuerte sello q hace q ustedes tengan esa apariencia, jiji

Eso explica xq estoy igual como cuando tenia 17

Igual yo

Eso quiere decir la princesa y yo también

Oigan ustedes!!!

Se escucho un grito a la lejanía, un hombre de pelo azul oscuro, alto, vestido formalmente (ósea ana camisa, corbata, pantalón de vestir y un saco)

No deberían estar en medio del bosque, vamos rápido deben buscar sus habitaciones y alistarse mañana ya comienzan las clases.

Oe y quien eres tu para decirnos q hacer?!!-pregunto molesto el ninja

Yo soy Minato Shinishiro (si el de Sukisho), profesor de matemática del campus, supongo q ustedes son alumnos, o sino xq estarían aquí

Minato-san nosotros no somos alumnos estamos en un viaje en busca de unas plumas muy importantes para mi compañera-señalando a Sakura

Que no son alumnos, este lugar es el campus Tsubasa 5 (valla q original) para alumnos de nivel superior, este lugar tiene un sello q no permite dejar entrar intrusos, solo profesores y alumnos, pero a ustedes lo ha dejado entrar como si nada

Se equivoca, este sello nos ha dado la apariencia de jóvenes de 17 años, x alguna extraña razón nos a dejado ingresar

Ya veo, bueno no se pueden quedar aquí, esta isla es solo para alumnos y profesores (ya lo entendimos)

Que isla??!!

Todo lo q están viendo es un isla, aquí esta ubicado Tsubasa 5

Sigo sin entender q es el Tsubasa 5

Bueno, el Tsubasa 5 como ya mencione antes es un campus para todo alumno q este en el nivel superior 5 (algo así como quinto de secundaria)

Mokona hay una de mis plumas x aquí??

MEKKO-abriendo y dejando ver sus grandes ojos de golpe-la esencia de la pluma esta x todo el lugar

Eso seria una bueno explicación de xq podemos estar aquí

A que se refiere Fye-san??

La pluma debió reaccionar al sentir la presencia de su dueña y nos permitió ingresar, pero para eso nos puso en una apariencia para pasar de ser percibidos (un poquito tranca no)(la pluma inteligente!!)

Dirigiéndose al profesor-Por favor permítanos quedarnos hasta encontrar la pluma de la princesa, xfavor

Eso tendrían q conversar lo con el directo

Xfavor llévenos con el

Muy bien, síganme

Los 4 jóvenes y Mokona lo siguieron, se quedaron si habla al ver un lugar tan grande, primero siguieron caminando x el bosque (xq un campus tendría bosque)(tal vez para hacer campamentos jiji) no tardaron mucho en salir de el, vieron una zona muy recreativa muy grande, con bancas, faroles mas aya esta ya un edificio después pasaron x un gigantesco lugar q era la zona deportiva, había cancha de tenis, de football, volley, una gran piscina, hasta q xfin llegaron a un edificio que a la entrada decía Dirección pasaron y los condujo a la oficina del Director (parece q los fueran a castigar)

Director Koenma me encuentro con 4 jóvenes q desean hablar con usted

Adelante

Todos pasaron a la gran oficina del Director

Buenas tardes yo soy Fye D.Flourite-así se nuncio el y después a sus compañeros-El es Syaoran y ella Sakura y x ultimo el de negro el Kuro-pon

Kurogane idiota!!!

Puuu!!! No se olviden de Mokona

Y a que debo su visita

Señor nosotros estamos en un viaje para encontrar algo muy importa para mi compañera, xfavor permítanos quedarnos hasta encontrarlo

Mmm pues con una condición

Cual es?-apresuro el ninja

Tendrían q ser alumnos, tomar las clases y en las horas libres podrán buscar ese objeto tan importante, q les parece?

Que!!?? Ser un alumno, ni muerto

Aceptamos-dijo el joven arqueólogo

Oye no hablas x todos!!!-grito en japones

Tranquilo Kuro-rin, es para buscar la pluma de Sakura-chan

Shhht-bufo el ninja

Muy bien esta decidido, de ahora en adelante ustedes serán parte del Tsubasa 5 (ese nombre me suena a un cohete)

Continuara……

**Bueno aquí el primer capitulo, espero q les aya gustado!!!! todavía no sale a relucir el KuroxFye!!!pero esperen**

**Xfavor reviews!!!!!!!**

**Adiós!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!!!! Gracias por leer!!no saben lo felices que me hacen!!de verdad!!!**

**Black Rose: por amor a Dios cállate!!**

**Silvana: no me calles tu también estas feliz, ya!! O sino niégamelo!! Haber!!**

**Black Rose: ndjharj habrás ganado la batalla pero no la guerra**

**Silvana: aja, bueno como les decía gracias!!**

**Gracias todas las personas que lo han leído**

**Set-Yam****, kIaRa, ****Akaya-Sama****karo-andromeda****Manabishi****neon-san****tatyscor****!!! Espero que les guste o le pongan al menos un 3 jaja .!!!**

Syaoran: Muchas gracias

Koenma: Shinishiro muéstrales sus habitaciones

Shinishiro: muy bien, síganme

Los 4 jóvenes siguieron siguieron al mayor, caminaron en dirección contraría de por donde vinieron y llegaron a 2 edificios, separados por un gran pasadizo, el de la derecha era de color rosa y el de la izquierda de color azul

Shinishiro: ya llegamos

Fye: que son estos departamentos??-con su típica sonrisa

Shinishiro: estos son las habitaciones, esperen un momento aquí-y corrió en dirección a la entrada de cada uno de los 2 edificios y regresando con 2 jóvenes-ellos son los encargados de los dormitorios

Kurogane: y estos??

Sumomo: Buenas tardes yo soy la encargada del dormitorio femenino mi nombre es Sumomo-presentándose una chica de piel blanca, de pelo rosado claro amarrado en 2 grandes colas (mismo peinado de la chica de Magikano)

Yutaro: y yo soy Yutaro encargado del dormitorio masculino-se presento un chico alto de piel semi-bronceada, pelo verde oscuro hasta el hombro

Shinishiro: ellos le van a indicar donde están sus habitaciones y ayudar con el uniforme, Sumomo muéstrale a la señorita (Sakura) cual es su habitación

Sumomo: bien, cual es tu nombre-acercándose a Sakura

Sakura: yo soy Sakura-con un tono que demostraba que demostraba timidez

Sumomo: ok, Sakura sígueme-caminado en dirección a los dormitorios femeninos

Mokona: puuu!!!Mokona también va-lanzando a los brazos de Sakura

Sumomo: Que es esa cosa-pregunto nerviosa

Mokona: no soy una cosa, Mokona es Mokona

Sumomo: que mono!!!!-apachurrándose a Mokona

Mokona: puu!!!! Mokona no puede respirar

Sakura: Syaoran-kun Mokona siempre a sido azul??-pregunto curiosa

Syaoran: no hime-respondió nervioso

Shinishiro: que se supone q es Mokona, su mascota??

Kurogane: si se le puede decir así

Yutaro: Sumomo suelta a la pobre criatura, jovencita (Sakura) en el instituto no se permiten mascotas!

Fye: eso es cierto Minato-sensei??

Shinishiro: si

Kurogane: y porque no nos dijo eso antes!!!-molesto

Shinishiro: pues, mm pensé que el director no les permitiría quedarse (caída general)-con una gran sonrisa-o pero no lo tomen mal

Syaoran: ya ahora q hacemos Kuragane-san??

Kurogane: yo que se-molesto

Fye: Kuro-rin esta de malas-dijo entre risitas

Kurogane: callate baka!!!!!-y comenzó la persecución

Fye: vamos Kuro-pon, a que no me alcanzas

Kurogane: a que si

Mokona: Mokona también quiere jugar, pero q primero esta loca la suelte!!!-tratándose soltar del agarre de la encargada (menos mal q no tiene el agarra como el de Ban)

(Por si ahora la pobre esta morada XD Black Rose: eres mala)

Fye: jaja Perrote alcánzame

Kurogane: ya estuvo-con un sorprendente (asombroso, fantástico) salto atrapo al mago pero los 2 cayeron al suelo uno en sima del otro

Sumomo y Sakura: ahh!!!(ese no fue un grito de miedo sino por la pose en que quedo el ninja y el mago)-totalmente sonrojadas y la mayor soltó a la bolita blanca

En ese momento Shinishiro le tapo los ojos a Syaoran

Syaoran. Que pasa, quiero ver

Shinishiro: O.O

Syaoran: eto-quedándose sin q decir

Mientras Kurogane y Fye seguían en la misma pose, mirándose sin nada q decir (si los demás no estuvieran ahí, haría que pase algo)

Kurogane: rojo (rojito como un tomatito)-perdón-poniéndose de pie y estirándole la mano a Fye para ayudarlo ponerse de pie

Fye: esta bien-sonriéndole también rojo obvio (me párese q esa sonrisa es de verdad)

Shinishiro: dejando de taparle los ojos a Syaoran-bueno Sumomo lleva de una bueno ves a Sakura al dormitorio y tu también has algo Yutaro

Sumomo y Yutaro: si

Yutaro. Chicos síganme por favor-caminando en dirección al edificio azul

Sumomo: vamos Sakura tu también Mokona, Minato-sensei no dijo nada q hacer contigo así que ven

Dormitorio masculino

Kurogane: _Porque me puse rojo, que demonios me esta pasando-mirando de reojo al mago-cálmate, tranquilo no es nada_

Fye: _Es la primera ves q me pasa esto con Kuro-pon, se veía tan lindo sonrojado, me gustaría que esto se vuelva a repetir-_sonriendo

Yutaro: muy bien, las habitaciones masculinas son de 2 así que uno de ustedes tendrá que dormir en una habitación aparte-mirando a los 3 jóvenes-que tal tu?-señalando a Syaoran

Syaoran: por mi no hay problema

Kurogane: que!! Yo no voy a dormir con el loco!!!-grito enfurecido y levemente sonrojado

Yutaro: muy tarde-mostrando una sonrisa que decía" que pena, pero ya dije"

Kurogane:"#$&-cruzándose de brazos_- ahora voy a tener que compartir habitación que el mago, rayos_

Fye: sonriendo-_si!! voy a compartir habitación con Kuro, eso me dará mas tiempo para…..que estoy diciendo_-sonrojado

Syaoran: le pasa algo Fye-san??

Fye: no, no es nada jijiji-risa nerviosa

Yutaro: ahora les voy a mostrar sus habitaciones

Dormitorio Femenino

Sumomo: Muy bien Sakurita, no te importa si te llamo así verdad??-sonriendo

Sakura: claro q no-devolviéndole la sonrisa (ya me cansa tanta sonrisas)

Sumomo: si quieres puedes llamarme Momo

Mokona: Momo, Momo!!!!!!!!

Sumomo: jaja, q linda

Momo-se escucho un grito proveniente del pasillo que conducía a los dormitorios

Tomoyo: Momo, por fin te encuentro, quien es ella, q linda!!!-abrasando a Sakura (pobre niña)(odio a Tomoyo

Black Rose: entonces para q la metiste al fic Silvana: O.o?? Buena pregunta)

Sakura: Tomoyo-hime

Tomoyo y Momo: hime??

Tomoyo: mi nombre si es Tomoyo pero no soy princesa-dejando de abrasar a Sakura

Sakura: ohh-_Entonces ella no es la Tomoyo que yo conozco_

Mokona: Mokona también esta

Tomoyo: q cosa tan mona!!!!!-apachurrándola

Momo: cierto Tomoyo en tu habitación queda un acama bacía, bueno que tal si Sakura comparte habitación contigo y Yukina (si la de Yu Yu Hakusho)

Tomoyo: por mi no hay problema

Sakura. Muchas gracias

Tomoyo: ven-agarrándola del brazo-para que conozcas nuestra habitación!!-y se fue la llevo corriendo

Sumomo: que se quedo ahí parada-que ánimos

Dormitorio Masculino

Tomen, esta es la llave de la habitación-entregándole a Kuro y a Fye su propia llave-mas tarde nos encontramos para ver lo del uniforme-serrándoles la puerta de ahora su nueva habitación

Fye: yo pido la cama de afondo!!!!-tirándose a la cama-q suave!!!!

Kurogane: hn.-caminando hacia el balcón-desde aquí se ve el mar

Fye: enserio??-poniéndose de pie y dirigiendo al lugar donde esta Kuro-rin-ah!!!!q linda vista-abriendo completamente los ojos

**Continuara..**

**Bueno hasta aquí llegue hoy!!! jaja no di para mas!! Aunque mi cabeza este repleta de ideas lo dejo para después!!!**

**Espero que les halla gustado!!**

**Espero sus mensajes!!!**


End file.
